Cheating Love
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Dean and Carrie end up going behind their friends backs to cheat but what happens when they fall in love in the process? Will their love be strong enough to bring them together officially?


Prologue

In many stories and in many ways, people's prologues differ greatly from mine. Also in normal prologues, they talk about normal things, like their name, where they come from and other normal things like their jobs etc. Mine describes all those entities but instead of normality, you might call it insane. In many, they don't mention ghosts or spirits anywhere but that is what is different between mine and theirs. Anyhow, my name is Carrie Scott and I am a 25 year old single mother of a 6 year old. The reason you ask, for why I bring up the subject of ghosts and spirits. Well the reason being that I used to, used to being the key term, deal with these strange subjects. This occurrence took place when I was growing up but of course when I was little, I didn't have the power nor the wish to deal with them so I just ignored them but once I started to grow and learn about these things, the more of an interest they were to me. The point of this story is to explain my life and how it started out good, then dropped and now it is steady and good once again. I grew up with one of the best friends a girl could ask…that is until she moved which was when we were 15 years of age. She left Kansas City, Kansas with her family and moved to some small town but we still kept in close contact. We eventually grew up and lost touch but that's when luck struck, my family decided to move to that small town to my expelling from school due to a fight over fashion. Well the good thing was that I was going to be able to see Jenny. So we packed up our things and began our trip over. Of course we eventually arrived in the town and to our house. It was just after school that we arrived so that's when I decided that I wanted to go to school the next day because I couldn't wait to see Jenny. My dad unwillingly agreed and I bought all of the things I needed and then I started to unpack. Once I was about half done, I decided to go to bed because it was going to be a big day tomorrow. I slept full of joy and excitement and right when I woke up, I showered and then got in my nicest outfit.

**Chapter 1: French fry guy**

When I was walking to my school because my car hadn't arrived yet, I saw a guy, hot, but anyways, a guy driving piling French fries into his mouth. I thought 'love the car…hate him' I continued to walk and that's when I got my high heel shoe stuck in a hole in the ground; the sewer lid to be exact. The even worse factor was that there was some sort of bin or something coming towards me, I tried to get my shoe out but was grabbed out of the way by a person, thankfully. I was lying on the ground and he was leaning over top of me looking at me.

"Is my shoe alright?" He did a cute laugh.

"Your shoe is fine…the even more critical question is…are you ok?"

"Im fine, thanks." I finally started to look at the guy. I realized that it was the guy whom I had nicknamed French fry guy.

"Hey, your French fry guy." I said. He looked around as if looking for someone else.

"Uh no, Im Dean…Winchester."

"No, no, your French fry guy."

"Uh, you must have mistaken me, Im Dean."

"French fry guy."

"No, do you need a doctor? How hard did you hit your head?"

"No, and…pretty hard but…wait…could you get off of me please, I don't let jerks stare at me." I started to walk away and once I rounded the corner I felt bad because I didn't even thank him but when I was going back to apologize for my inconsiderate remark, he was gone. Anyways, I arrived at school and the first thing that I found luckily was Jenny. We were about 10 feet apart and I dropped my bag and we both started to scream. We raced towards each other and hugged and that's when I saw the guy that I had saw earlier. I hugged everyone including Dean (a.k.a French fry guy) well as you can tell; my day went as good as it could have. Although the one drawback from this lifestyle was that me and French fry guy didn't get along all that well. The following weekend, Jenny and I decided that we wanted to hang out and have sleepovers for the weekend, little did I know but after we made the plans, they were about to be changed. Not entirely changed, I was still going to her house but another person was added and not only was this person a person I didn't get along with well but this person was Dean.

**Chapter 2: The sleepover**

I packed my things including my nicest outfits, boots and makeup along with brushes and hair accessories. Since my car had arrived, I got to drive over to Jenny's house. I arrived and was fully prepared to endure this, what I thought would be, bad sleepover. Jenny opened the door and Dean was behind her.

"Hey…I didn't fully introduce you two yet, Carrie, this is Dean."

"Ya, this guy saved my life, my shoe and on top of that, told me I need a psychiatrist." "That's cause you do."

"No I don't."

"My name is Dean, not French fry guy."

"Its may be both to me, you don't know what is going on in my head." We started arguing in the midst of Jenny when finally she interrupted our immature overreactions.

"Guys, guys, listen to me. I know today was supposed to be our fun sleepover, but my dad just called and he needs me to pick him up from the airport which means I wont be back until tomorrow; Carrie, do you want to go home or stay."

"Well I can't really go home because my dad has a girl over and ya, you know it."

"Well you can stay here, no problem, Dean?"

"Ill stay,"

"Ok, you two behave." She said getting on her coat and walking out the door leaving an angry Dean and me staring at each other in the middle of the floor. Finally I decided that instead of getting into a staring brawl, I had better go put my stuff up in Jenny's room.

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

Afterwards I went and sat gloomily on the stairs staring. That's when Dean came and sat beside me.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"Well not psychiatry problems, that's for sure."

"No, I didn't mean that; you just look sad, I wanna know why." I stared into his eyes which looked so kind.

"There are two reasons why I came back; one: to see Jenny and two was to go to a prom that I had promised a guy I would go to with him."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Cause, he cancelled, says he got sick or something."

"Your point being?"

"You can't expect me to go to the prom alone."

"Why not?"

"Dean, the prom isn't just any dance; it is a time where a girl has an excuse to use money buying a beautiful dress; a time where you can go and be happy…not by yourself." "Oh…Ill go with you."

"Yeah, Im sure you got better things to do."

"Im sitting on the stairs of my girlfriend's house when she's not home, does it look like I got something better to do?"

I laughed and said "Well you raise a pretty good point but I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

"Carrie… I know I don't know you that well, but you seem like a good person and I would be honoured to take you to the prom." I smiled

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." I ran upstairs but quickly ran back down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I raced back upstairs and pulled out the dress I had brought along to Jenny's house and started to get into it. I got it on perfectly all up until I realized I couldn't do up the back myself.

"Dean?"

"Yeah? I hope a tie is ok, cause I don't like bow ties."

"Yeah its fine…I know this would be awkward and all but…never mind."

"What is it?"

"Well I can't do up the back of my dress."

"Sure." Afterwards I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door soon followed. He walked over and carefully zipped up the back of my dress. I turned around and he looked almost as if he was speechless.

"Too much?"

"No…you look…gorgeous." I smiled happily and decided to walk; he quickly followed. We arrived at the building where the prom was being held and we entered the doors. "This is kind of awkward, you know, you being Jenny's boyfriend and all." I said.

"Ya, I know…but, she won't mind."

"Ya," We moved further into the dance and we stood against the wall awkwardly. Finally, he looked towards me.

"You wanna dance?" I looked at his hand which he had extended out to me.

"Sure." I took it and we walked into the middle of the dance floor. The song that was on was 'I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith' around the middle of the song, I did something that I felt repentant for afterwards, I did not only kiss Jenny's boyfriend but it meant something.

"Uh, I should go." I quickly ran out of the building feeling sad and confused when finally the door swung open; it was Dean.

"Uh Dean, Im sorry, my fault, it was nothing; Jenny wont know and I wont" Before I could finish, he kissed me and I returned the affection willingly.

**Chapter 4: Guilt**

Throughout the next few weeks, Dean and I were built up with guilt because not only did we kiss behind Jenny's back but we maintained it and it became a habit. That's right, Dean and I went behind Jenny's back but we felt every sort of guilt possible. The worst part of it all was that the more I was with Dean, the more I fell in love with him but I couldn't break my friends heart just to satisfy my wants. Of course Dean and I planned on telling Jenny but the more she told us how lucky she was to have such loyal friends; the more we sunk in our guilt. Although the love that consumed us was stronger then the guilt itself; so of course, between classes and sometimes during, we would meet up in the bathrooms and continue our relationship. I had found out that Jenny had not been entirely loyal herself, you see, and she had been seeing Moose but I would have rather ignored it due to my lack of loyal ness…and plus, not like I cared I mean here I was seeing Jenny's boyfriend behind her back and there she was seeing mine behind my back whom I did not even like, I kind of got pushed into dating him.

**Chapter 5: I know!**

One day, what I thought of at first as a normal day but it soon turned into one of the twisted and worst days of my life. During math glass, Jenny passed me a note which contained the sentence, 'I know' on it. I was confused at first but when I saw her looking back and forth going from me to Dean, I started to panic. The bell rang and the only thing I could think was 'saved by the bell'

**Chapter 6: Uh oh**

I walked out of class making sure to beat Jenny out to avoid any confrontation. She walked right passed me because I hid in the bathroom that was outside the classroom. As soon as Dean walked out, I pulled him into the washroom with me. I started pacing back and forth frantically.

"Hey; what's wrong?" I continued pacing and that's when he grabbed me gently and looked into my eyes. "Carrie…what's wrong; tell me please."

"Well…Jenny knows."

"Jenny knows what?" he asked.

"Everything…about us, about what we have been doing behind her back, everything and I feel like I am going to die…maybe Ill just kill myself now," I said walking towards the corner and I hitting my head against the wall. Dean raced over and stopped me from doing this.

"Baby, its okay…calm down, no matter what, we are going to get through this alright; I won't let anything happen to you." I hugged him and began hitting my head on his shoulder lightly.

"What are we going to do? Dean, I shouldn't have come; then this never would have happened."

"Carrie, if you hadn't come, my life wouldn't be as good as it is right now…aside from the cheating and all." I pretended to cry and he laughed.

"Carrie…please, just calm down alright, yes, okay, we did something bad but think about it, would we have continued to do this if we didn't love each other." I thought good and hard and realized that he was right.

"Good point…which means, she's going to kill me, so might as well do it myself, leave with a little dignity…well as much as is available."

"Carrie; I love you, but you gotta stop; I don't want you to kill yourself. Listen to me babe, life gets hard sometimes, but to actually be able to…possess dignity…you gotta be able to get through those tough times…without threatening and scaring me that you will kill yourself."

"Your right…im acting immature and im sorry for scaring you, I didn't know you cared so much."

"I do." He put on a cute smile and I kissed him and then I checked the hallway and it was completely clear but I also realized that we were late for class. We walked into class using the excuse that the principal stopped us. We sat down and I could feel Jenny's eyes digging into me. That's when Dean passed me a note when Jenny wasn't looking. I read it and what is said calmed me down a little 'Carrie, calm down, love you, love Dean' Then I thought, maybe Dean was right; but I couldn't help but wonder, if you do crazy things for love, does this qualify as love or just another high school romance? Let me try again, if you love someone but considering the circumstances you can't be with them, should you do what you think is right and maybe hurt 1 person in the process or should you live your life bottled up knowing that you had an option but you chose to hurt 2 people instead? I couldn't make up my mind fast enough to beat the bell so again, I hurried out of class and walked real fast leaving Jenny and Dean. I was relieved to realize that school was now finished and the hard day was over…but little did I know that the day I thought that would at least end good, ended really bad.

**Chapter 6: Not so fast**

When I was leaving the school, I was pulled into the washroom and who was the cause of the pulling, shocked me. It was Jenny. She closed the door and locked it.

"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie; Wow, I never thought our first actual fight would be in a bathroom."

"Jenny. You are really freaking me out."

"Oh ya…well I am very ashamed of you Carrie."

"And why would that be?"

"Oh you know exactly why, don't act stupid or innocent as to what is going on, going behind my back with my boyfriend is pretty low…even for you."

"Jenny, I know me saying I can explain isn't going to be enough but im saying it anyways alright, you took advantage of Dean and acted as if he was like a purse or an accessory or something and that's not how he deserved to be treated. Maybe if you allowed him his dignity, he wouldn't need to go behind your back. Allowing him his pride also; don't act like your so sweet and innocent either alright because you go on dates constantly as if you know that your relationship wouldn't work out but yet you still dated him, used him. So don't give me some lecture on how to be superior until you can actually be loyal and not a no good, selfish bitch." She started clapping and I looked around as if trying to find someone else because considering the situation, this was no time to be clapping.

"Are you retarded?" I asked her.

"No, I just can't believe you would say that to me, you of all people. First of all, you go behind MY back with MY boyfriend and then you try and turn the tables onto me." "Jenny…listen to me, you are a loyal, smart and kind girl." I paused and remember the fact that I had found out that she was seeing my boyfriend behind my back. "Wait…wait, scratch that, you aren't loyal, you definitely aren't smart and you for sure aren't kind so let me rephrase myself; you are an untrustworthy, undeserving, stupid, vulgar person." I did a cocky smile and opened the door and walked out leaving a mouth wide opened, jaw dropped Jenny standing there in the midst of her own repercussion. I walked out of the school feeling like my pride and dignity and been crushed and now the only thing that remained was a black heart which turned that color thanks to my stupid decisions. The other half of me, the better half so to speak, felt good for getting everything off my chest. No longer did Dean and I have to secretly go around but the bad part was, I didn't want to go around at all because I had backstabbed my friend and I didn't want to maintain that lifestyle. I saw Dean waiting outside the school and when he saw me he smiled which made me feel really good but bad at the same time. My bad judgment conquered my want and I walked right past him and I heard Jenny yelling my name. I turned around to find her running towards me. When she finally reached me, I was expecting a slap or a curse towards me but my expectations weren't met but I wasn't complaining.

"Jenny, its over alright, I ended it, now your life can go back to normal as can mine." I turned around but was pulled back by a gentle hand.

**Chapter 7: Really?**

"Carrie, please, at least hear me out."

"Jenny, I understand. No need to worry about me anymore because I am going to be moving anyways, so your life can go back to normality."

"Carrie, Im sorry. I may have consumed myself with wanting revenge but I don't…I thought back at all the times that you helped me with relationships, all the times that you sacrificed someone you liked for my better half and I realize, why can't it be my turn this time?"

"Jenny, you have every right to be angry with me…but not Dean, ok? Dean was feeling guilt the whole time and so was I but I was the one that pushed him into it."

"Carrie, just forgive me…ok, that's the only sorry you need to pass on right now."

"You sure?"

"Yes…forgive me?"

"Yes, forgive me?"

"Duh! Now go get him."

"Your 100% sure on this?"

"Well 99.9% sure….just kidding, now go!" I walked up to a sad and confused Dean and as soon as he saw me walking up smiling, he put on a smile…he then picked me up and spun me around.

"Im sorry."

"For what?"

"For ignoring you about 2 seconds ago."

"Well that was 2 seconds ago." He smiled and then I kissed him. I remember that being the happiest day of my life.

**Chapter 8: A couple**

Finally, we were established as a couple in the hallways; everybody thought of us as the best fitted couple because of how good we looked together. Every time somebody would see us, Dean would have his arm around me. That was what I had longed for and what I wished for. What I didn't understand was why Jenny was so ok with it, was it her guilt for being with Matt or was it sheer insanity or last but not least was it just a cover up with something bigger and worse coming around the corner? The more my mind bent over this, the more I wanted things to go back to normal.

**Chapter 9: Surprise…again!**

The next day, when Dean and I arrived at school, what we found on our lockers shocked us. Spray painted on our lockers was 'backstabbers'. I looked at Dean is major confusion and he returned the feeling. The only other person who knew what went on behind Jenny's back was Jenny herself but Jenny had been so okay with everything. Was this the cover up that I kept on thinking about? The next step in the backstabbing to backstabbers retaliation was the rumours. The rumours spread fast and hurt bad; one rumour spread throughout the high school was that Dean had an affair with all the cheerleaders and I had an affair with the whole football team. Of course these rumours were false and unreasonable but it didn't stop there. New rumours were spread each day and I no longer had to think about the source, I knew the source; Jenny. Throughout the week, mine and Dean's lives continued to turn upside down until finally we could take it no longer. We finally started to retaliate and after we had, I wondered why we hadn't done it sooner. We started to confront Jenny more but when that didn't work, we served a few pranks of our own. We finally pushed Jenny to the limit by the end of the week and that's when she confronted us. We were leaving the school when Jenny ran up crying covered in green paint.

"Fine, I give up, im sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"The rumours…the pranks, all of it, im sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't think I can believe you." I said walking away with Dean following. When I was going to my car after saying goodbye to Dean, I saw a vehicle coming towards me with paintball guns sticking out. That's when the most surprising thing happened. Jenny ran and pushed me out of the way and took the blows of paint. After the vehicle left, I ran and checked on Jenny. Obviously she was fine because it was just paint but she was also crying even harder then before.

"I have done horrible things, I mean you stood by me in elementary when I would be mean to you but no matter what, you always came through. Still, here we are today going through the same fricken cycle."

"Jenny, it's alright…thanks; and Im sorry about the whole Dean situation, I mean as much as Dean means to me, you mean just a little more because we have known each other longer."

"Ya, I can't believe we were willing to throw away our friendship for a boy, Dean of all people."

"Dean is a great guy Jenny; don't take things out on him."

"You know what, your right; my whole life was spent blaming people for things I considered highly reasonable but now that I look back, I realize, nothing is more important then friends and at first you and Dean never did anything back to me when I was rude and I should be thanking you."

**Chapter 10: Friends Forever…literally this time**

Ever since that day in the parking lot, Jenny and I had been hanging out a lot more…maybe even more then before; she even hung out with Dean as well. Of course at the beginning, there was a lot of awkward tension but later on, the awkwardness left along with all our negative thoughts about each other. Jenny became an even better friend then she was back then and Dean became okay with Jenny once again. You could say that Dean and I got let off easy for our mistake but sometimes life surprises you by turning mistakes into masterpieces and that's exactly what Dean and I were considered.

**Chapter 11: The night before (life goes on) **

This lifestyle maintained to not only surprise me but enlighten me and I don't regret any of it. Although Dean and I both knew that it wouldn't last; the relationship maybe would have but him staying there wouldn't. Since Dean's father moved around due to his job, Dean and his brother had to follow clearly. When the relationship started, I was entirely aware of this fact and I assumed that I would be able to survive but when the day had come I realized that I wasn't happy nor ready to allow it. Dean and I spent our last few days together and sometimes Jenny came along but the majority of the days were just us two. Part of me hoped that something else would come like a spirit or something but the other part apprehended why his father did it. He had lost the love of his life and to make sure not to take it out on anyone, he released all his anger, frustration and hatred out on these things and to avoid and haphazard, I had to let him go. Finally the day before arrived and that day was spent either at the mall, my house or our favourite place, the hill.

Dean eventually left and I was so miserable not only prior to it but afterwards. My sister had to comfort me and help me regain my confidence and ability to do what I loved. I finally began to sing after about a 2 month absence and my dad was so proud of me along with my family. I decisively went on American Idol to endure the hardship of growing up. I surprisingly survived the first week and made it to the top two and the most shocking of all was that I won. I celebrated the next week at home with all my friends but something was missing…Dean. Jenny was so proud of me as well and assured me that Dean probably watched and was the proudest of all.

**Chapter 12: Ben **

Approximately 9 months after Dean left, Ben Dean Scott came and remarkably he was my first son. My sister Maddy was blessed…at the young age of 16 with Brooke and astonishingly Maddy was a great parent and honestly, I learned most of it from her. So I hope that answers your question why I am a single 25 year old mother of a 6 year old today.

**Chapter 13: Unpredictability**

I was enjoying a beautiful day as was Ben who was now playing outside at his 6th birthday party while I was inside greeting all of the guests. That's when my door bell rang; I was expecting my friends who were already late but who I was saw was someone who I hadn't saw in a long time. If you haven't already guessed who was at my front door on the day of my kids 6th birthday, it was Dean.

**Chapter 14: Greetings**

"Whoa! Uh…hi?"

"Hey; surprise."

"Surprise…Dean…what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighbourhood and I haven't seen you in a long while so I decided that I should come see you."

"Well im actually having a party right now."

"Well you did love parties." He put on his cute smile but my smile came out panicking because Ben was a complete reminiscent of Dean. I invited him in unwillingly and showed him around.

"So, whose party?"

"Bens."

"Who?"

"My son, Ben, he's 6." I pointed to Ben who was smiling due to what he got for his birthday, the ACDC CD (which Dean had loved and still does). I think Dean saw the resemblance the way I did because his smile quickly faded off. When he looked at Ben again, Ben was eating a sandwich. I saw my friends arrive.

"Dean, will you excuse me?"

"Sure." I left and began talking to my friends who had just arrived. I told them that Dean had showed up and they almost freaked out, not on the same terms as me, they were happy and began pushing me to go talk to him again. Dean was filling up his plate at the food area and when he turned around; my friends were pushing me, literally. We all put on smiles and waved hoping that he wouldn't suspect anything. After they stopped, I went to the kitchen and began cleaning up; Dean came in.

"So, I met Ben."

"Yeah?"

"Ya, great kid…uh, I couldn't help but notice, you know."

"What?"

"He's 6….were going on 7 years ago now."

"Are you asking me if he's yours?"

"Noooo."

"Okay." I turned around.

"He's not is he?" I spun around.

"Uh…" I laughed weakly.

"Uh, well uh."

"Carrie?"

"Well maybe."

"Carrie." Thankfully, one of my friends came in.

"Ben is fighting with some kid over a girl."

"What!"

"Ben is having a fist fight." Dean and I both ran to find that the statement was correct. There was a girl on the sidelines and Ben and a boy were having a brawl.

"Oh my god."

"Want me to get him?" Dean offered.

"Please." Dean ran in and pulled Ben off the other kid while another guy pulled the other kid to the side. Dean took Ben to me and we went into the kitchen and shut the doors. "Benjamin Dean Scott! How could you do this after you promised me that you wouldn't have any more fights?"

"Sorry mom."

"Now go greet the guests in the living room."

"Mom…"

"Now!" He walked away leaving Dean staring at me. "Dean, look, I didn't tell you because things got complicated and I had every intention of telling you but you're a hunter, be realistic. I knew that you would want to do the right thing but I couldn't let you, I mean you had an obligation to your father and your mother so I couldn't let you do that, and." Prior to my finish, I was surprised but happy when Dean interrupted me.

"I think I love you."

"What?"

"Carrie, I haven't said that to a lot of people, if any but I do, I love you with my whole heart." I was speechless but happiness took over forcing me to smile.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No, Dean, its probably just because you know about Ben and what I feared is happening, your trying to do the right thing, but im not going to let you, Im not going to force you to do something." Again, prior to my finish, I was interrupted but this time by something that I longed for. Dean walked over and kissed me which proved that he didn't just want to do the right thing, he really did love me.

"That you don't want to do." I said quietly. "I love you too."

**Chapter 15: My new life**

Of course after that, I allowed Dean back into my life and we started another relationship but I couldn't just straight-out tell Ben that this was his father and expect him to be happy. So Dean and I decided to wait. I met Sam and man he turned out amazing; him and my sister Maddy got together with Brooke. After about 3 months, I told Ben with the help of Dean and Ben's reaction wasn't what I had expected at all. Surprisingly he was happy to have such an 'awesome dad' as he liked to put it.

**Chapter 16: End**

Conclusively, I just wanted to say that Ben and Dean became real close. Maddy and Sam eventually had another kid, a boy named Jacob and this happened when Brooke was 9. Dean and I bought a new house, a nicer house which we loved. Dean and Ben played soccer pretty much everyday or any other sport. We were blessed as well but this time it was double the blessing. Dean and I had twins, a girl and a boy named Emma and Seth. As you can tell we lead a great life. Sam and Maddy got married and my proposal soon followed. The night of the wedding, after it was over Dean proposed. I willingly agreed and we obviously got married later on. It was amazing. We now have a family of 5 and we are as happy as can be!

Hope you enjoyed me dramatic and traumatic life!


End file.
